1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroke adjusting apparatus for an adjusting of the stroke of a punching press which includes an eccentric shaft and an eccentric bushing supported thereupon, which eccentric shaft and bushing form a double eccentric, further a means for driving the punching press and a drive flywheel driven by said driving means, a disk clutch arranged to operate between the drive flywheel and the eccentric shaft and operative to make or break, respectively, the drive connection between the drive flywheel and the eccentric shaft, a disk brake operative to act onto the eccentric shaft, a spring biassed locking pin guided in a radial bore located in the eccentric shaft and operative to selectively lock the eccentric bushing to the eccentric shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commonly known punching presses the adjusting of the stroke proceeds hydraulically or mechanically and the adjusting mechanism members needed for the adjusting of the stroke are moved or driven, respectively, by additional or auxiliary drives and extend from that end area of the eccentric shaft into the inside of the shaft which is remote from the drive flywheel. If such punching press is not a double-stroke press but a multiple-stroke press, it is necessary to adjust accordingly the stroke of the feed of the workpiece feeding apparatus cooperating with the punching press anew after each adjusting of the stroke of the punching press. The drive proper for mentioned workpiece feeding apparatus is also drivingly connected to the eccentric shaft of the punching press such that in order to newly set the upper dead point and lower dead point the drive connection between the eccentric shaft and the workpiece feeding apparatus must be severed. To this end the known punch presses have also additional drives for the operating of the corresponding adjusting members which are also located at that end section of the eccentric shaft which is remote from the flywheel.
Accordingly, these commonly known designs incorporate a rather intrinsic structure.